Hell and an Ice Rink
by YamiXMirana-HikariXMelanthia
Summary: Marik and Malik focus on setting up their friends, trying to ignore their feelings. YM/M, YB/R, other pairings. In progress
1. Musings

Yami Mirana: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape or form.

Hikari Melanthia: Unless, of course, you count owning a copy of Shadow Games Vol. 1; Best of Friends, Best of Duelists; and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Pyramid of Light. and a bunch of printed pictures of Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi.

Yami: Read, review. I'll send you to the Shadow Realm if you don't.

Hikari: and we accept flames, even. But please be constructive about it?

/_Mindlink_/

Marik Ishtal watched the snow falling, shivering. It had only been six months since he'd received his own body, like the other Yami spirits, and it was snowing in Domino. He heard the sound of a tea pot whistling, then Tea calling out that there was hot chocolate.

He pushed his hair back, sighing. He continued sitting by the cold window, wrapped in a blanket. He smiled to himself when a large snowflake stuck to the window before his eyes.

_These are all so different, not a single one looked the same as the other. There are some that tried flowing against the others, but were dragged down by larger flakes. Held down, as they were buried._

_Like Malik… _

_My Malik is always so unique, always so beautiful. And always held down by his family, the ones who should've cared._

The yami scowled, it wasn't fair to have carved into his hikari like they had. The scars he now bore, etched forever into his lovely tanned back… The only good thing to have come from those damned scars, was the yami that swore to protect the kitty.

_/Marik?/ _he jumped slightly at the voice in his head, looking away from the window and up into violet eyes. Malik was watching him, concern in his eyes and two mugs in his hand. "I brought you some hot chocolate… Are you okay?"

_/Just fine, kitty. Just fine./_ Marik took the proffered cup, smiling as his hikari sat on the window seat across from him. He shivered in his lavender tank top, goosebumps raising on his arms and tanned stomach. "Cold?"

"A bit… There wasn't snow in Egypt." The yami glanced about the room, smiling when he saw Ryou wrapped in Bakura's arms, sipping from his mug and smiling. He looked content, as he snuggled further into his own yami. Tea was smiling and laughing with Duke, Tristan, Joey and Serenity. Kaiba was settling Mokuba into a large pile of blankets, the sleeping form smiling despite the noise.

Yami- Atem, he corrected himself.- held Yugi to him tightly as he scowled at the window. Marik smirked, knowing the Pharaoh's time had been much hotter in Egypt; at least Malik had lived in the cool underground. He turned back to his own hikari, who was watching the snow with wide, awestruck, innocent eyes as he shivered.

Marik carefully took away the Egyptians mug, and with his own, set it on the table. He pulled Malik into his lap, stretching his legs to take up the rest of the room in the window seat. Malik blushed, squirming.

"Y-Yami." Marik smiled, easily putting the young teens fears to rest and pulling him closer. Malik buried his face in his yami's shirt, shivers ceasing.

It wasn't a confession. No, Malik decided. If the yami felt anything like he did, he'd wait patiently. He'd wait forever, for his dark half. If he didn't, he'd be content to these moments when the spikey haired teen felt the old pull, the need to protect his hikari.

Til then, he'd settle for pushing Ryou and Bakura together. Cause really, this whole cuddling because the younger albino sniffled and shivered?

Didn't count.


	2. Fury and Fact

**Hikari: **Unfortunately we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Prince of Egypt. Enjoy

Soft tapping on his shoulder stirred Yami Bakura from his rest. He swatted at the annoyance, turning onto his side and holding tighter to whatever was in his arms.

Wait, backtrack.

He slowly opened one cinnamon eye, peering down at the sleeping Ryou. He was snuggled into his chest, smiling slightly. Bakura blinked, falling off the couch in surprise. He landed on the person- if you saw fit to call him that, anyways.- that had roused him from his sleep.

"Ra-damnit, Tomb Robber!" Bakura elbowed Atem in the face, scowling down. The ex-Pharaoh was sprawled underneath the taller albino, growling. Yugi watched them from the kitchen doorway, shaking his head in exasperation when Atem threw his arm up and caught Bakura in the nose with his own elbow.

"You bastard!" Bakura poised himself above the magenta haired prince, ready to strike. He halted when he heard a soft whimper. His brown eyes widened- as did the pharaoh's- when his hikari started crying in his sleep. "Shh," he held his finger to his lips, and Atem nodded. They slowly disentangled themselves, each sitting up on their knees. Yugi had disappeared into the kitchen, presumably to help Anzu with breakfast.

"Does this happen often?" Atem murmured quietly to the Thief King. Bakura frowned, shaking his head. He narrowly avoided slapping the pharaoh with his wild hair, but the teen chose to ignore it. Instead they watched Ryou tighten his grip on the blanket someone had covered him and his Yami with.

"I don't know. If he does, he's never said anything."

"..Mane…"

"He's dreaming about his siter, I think." Bakura closed his eyes, gently slipping into his soul room. He peered cautiously around, a habit he'd developed when Zorc still invaded his mind. When he detected no other signs of 'life', he opened the door and stepped into the hallway seperating light and dark's respective minds. He slid in through the door to watch his hikari's dream, his eyes softening.

Amane was unconcious in a hospital bed, and her mother was already being carried out on a stretcher; presumably to the morgue. A younger version of his light sat by the bed, crying and clinging to the girl's hand. He was chanting her name, begging here not to go. Bakura slowly slipped back into his body, staring at the young boy.

"We should wake him up…" he said quietly, when the purple and blonde haired teen looked questioningly at him. The pharaoh nodded, reaching out and shaking the albino's shoulder. Bakura backed away, not wanting his hikari to think he cared. Ra forbid that ever happened, lest he think he could get away with certain things.

"Ryou, wake up." Atem shook the boy out of his nightmare, catching him when he sat up quickly and fell. "Good morning," he said gently, the way you would a frightened animal. Ryou just plastered on that sweet smile of his,, apologising for the 'trouble he caused' the Egyptian.

"What the hell's all that noise? I'm trying to sleep, Ra-damnit!" The trio glanced at the window seat, where Marik and Malik had fallen asleep curled up. The wild haired blonde was glaring at them, and the more tame of the blondes just crawled off the seat.

"Mor-ing" he yawned, rubbing his eye. Bakura was sorely tempted to call him Kitty.

Scratch that.

He was sorely tempted to quick hanging aroundh is psychotic bestfriend, who was now scowling like he knew what he had thought.

"Kitty, come back to bed, it's cold." He grumbled, ignoring the scowl he received.

"No, I want food." The Egyptian ran his fingers through is hair, straightening the silky locks. Marik's eyes followed the movement, his purple eyes narrowing slightly. Bakura smirked, leaning down and pulling the young blonde up and against his chest. Malik flushed in anger, though the Yami across the room mistook it for embarrassment. He growled lowly, only the other two Yami's hearing.

"Go, I think I smell food," Bakura pushed the boy into the kitchen, smirking at the psycho on the window seat. Ryou watched, with barely an ounce of hurt showing through his defenses. Atem rolled his eyes, thankful he was already with his hikari.

Though he wished all the other lights and darks would own up already.

Ryou carefuly crawled from Atem's arms, standing and following Malik into the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Bakura turned to Marik and pointed, exasperation written on his face. "Will you just fuck him already?"

"What business of yours is it?"

"I'm tired of watching you two pine, and deny it."

"We're all tired of watching ryou practically beg for your attention!" Marik snapped back, silencing the thief.

"Ryou doesn't want my attention." He said at last, simply.

"You dolt," Atem rubbed the side of his jaw, where Bakura had elbowed him. "He loves you, it's really quite natural."

"How?"

"He's the other half of your soul, and vice-versa." he shrugged, standing. "Yugi made breakfast." Bakura was left alone with Marik, who watched him. The blonde smirked, amused with the turn of events.

"It could be worse, Touzoku." he sing-songed. "You could be an actual part of his body and mind. Born of him," Bakura trained a weary eye on the psycho beside him. He had stood up and crossed to sit on the couch next to the thief. More precisely, on the back of the couch with his feet next to Bakura. "But then again, it's easier to be the literal other half sometimes. It's easier to tell what's going on in Malik's mind."

"But you can't see that he loves you? Dumbass." Bakura snorted. Marik glared at the smaller man, fighting the urge to hit his friend. For the love of Ra, the man didn't see how Ryou didn't want to beat some sense into him. "Malik's totally open for it," he smirked sideways at the blonde. "And so much more." Marik growled, swinging his fist at the back of the 'teen's head. Bakura yelped, holding his head. He scowled, storming into the kitchen. Tea handed him a plate when he passed, and he grunted in response. MArik followed, looking pleased.

"Watch what you say about Hikari-Pretty," he sang, flopping into the chair by said hikari. Conveniently, he sat between him and Ryou, who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Ryou~" the whitenett jumped, looking up. "How's school?" he prompted, leering. He saw Bakura's crimson eyes darken, and smirking, he grabbed the frail boy's chin in his hand. Ryou squeaked, body tensed up.

Ryou squirmed; it wasn't that he didn't Marik, all in all he was rather nice... Once you got passed his knife colelction. It was the leer. The pupiless lavender eyes, though pretty, felt like they were looking through his mind. He knew that was possible, but his soul room was on lock down. Wasn't it? He snapped back to attention when Marik raised an eyebrow, and repeated his question. "O-Oh.. Um, it's been good..."

"Anyone picking on you?" Ryou hesitated, knowing what the yami could do if he answered.

"No, of course not." he lied quickly, though he knew Marik, nor ihs own yami, believed him.

"Kura, Kura, Kura... You're supposed to keep your own Hikari-pretty safe," Marik turned his face- and Ryou's- towards the now thoroughly pissed Bakura.

Malik brightened slightly, finally catching onto his yami's plan. /_Thank you, Yami./_

_/Anytime, Hikari-Pretty./_

_"_Ryou? Who's been picking on you?" Atem asked, fork full of pancakes to his lips. Bakura growled, pointing at him.

"You stay out of this, Pharaoh!" he hissed. "This is between me and my Hikari!"

"It's really not important," Ryou said softly, turning the other's attention to him.

"Of course it is," Malik reached out, squeezing his friend's hand. "If someone's hurting you, Yami'll take care of them."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Ryou held his hands up. "Marik, no offense, but I don't want anyone to die." Marik blinked, feigning innocence.

"Kill? Who said I'd kill? Just.." he smirked darkly. "Severly maim." Ryou flinched, wishing Marik would let go. The spikey haired teen was much too close to his face.

"Marik, let my light go," Ryou flushed, an internal happines at being called _his_. Bakura was scowling at the Egyptain psychopath. Joey snorted into his coffee, coughing a second later when he choked on it. Seto glanced at him, rolling his eyes. "Kaiba, do something about the mutt," the white haired yami said, not looking away from his bestfriend. The CEO thumped Joey's back, and the blonde gratefully mumbled a 'thanks'.

"Be more careful, dog." he returned, though he let his hand travel the blonde's back when he let it fall. "Now, Marik." the psycho looked at him with his purple eyes, conveying the message to him. If that didn't work, Malik's puppy face did. He sighed inwardly, but gave up. "Limey."

"Don't call him that!" Tea hit the CEO's arm. "His name is Ryou."

"Um, it's fine. What is it?" he asked, smacking Marik's hand away. The blonde let it go willingly, leaning it against the table instead.

"Who's the one doing it?" Bakura growled again.

"Damnit, you imbeciles. This is between me and Ryou."

"Well then, maybe you should show a little more interest in what's happening to him, Fluffy." Malik said simply, taking a sip of his coffee. Marik grinned into his tea, thankful he ended up with such an amusing- and adorable- kitty for a light.

"Don't call me fluffy."

"Binky boy," Marik snickered.

"Fuck-off(1)." Bakura turned to ryou, scarlette eyes narrowed. "Who's been messing with you, Hikari."

"It's noone, really."

"I'm not buying that rubbish." Ryou sighed, and mumbled a name. "Good boy." Bakura leaned back in his chair, grip tight on his coffee cup. Thousands of exhilirating torment ideas for the bully flashing through his demented mind. Ryou, across the table froze up when one image slipped through their link. Bakura raised an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes. "Crybaby."

"Bakura," Malik warned, pointing a slim finger at him. "Stop it, or I'll have Yami send you to the Shadow Realm."

"Terrifying. I believe Joss Whedon's _Buffy _was scarier than that."

"At times, you look like a Kuriboh."

"No, Marik. That's Jaden." (Did we just break the fourth wall?)

"Who?"

"Nevermind." Bakura stood up, stretching. "Gardner," tea looked up, blinking. "How bout a little game while the other's are finishing up?"

"What kind of game?"

"A card game." Bakura led the brunette woman to the living room, where they quickly set up their game mats. Kaiba rolled his eyes, listening to them.

"Marik, where'd you get that?" he asked, when his eyes fell on the shiney pocketknife the psycho held. The alter ego looked up, grinning.

"Binky boy's pocket." The table sighed, and Ryou bravely tookt he knife away. He ignored the pout he recieved and stood up, his tea in one hand and the kinfe in the other. He carried it out to the living room, where somehow Bakura had beat Tea in three battle phases. He sat next to them, and held out the knife. Bakura took it, looking at him oddly.

"Marik." the smaller boy offered, leaning against the couch. He crossed his legs under him, humming softly. Bakura and Tea listened as they set up another game. The thief smiled to himself, knowing it had spawned from the night before. Ryou had begged the others to let him watch _The Prince of Egypt _and he'd won. Of course. Atem had squirmed a little through it all, shame at his people for what they'd really done to the Hebrew slaves.

Malik had just stared in awe as he listened to every word, every song. He'd fallen for the movie instantly, the computer generated backdrop of his hometown so beautiful. Fearful of the priests and snakes. Though, after hearing a tale from his youth, noone really blamed him.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stop by the movie store on our way home? I don't have my own copy of-" Bakura waved his hand, rolling his eyes. Ryou smiled happily, pulling the blanket off the couch. He draped it across himself, watching. Bakura- after watching Tea lose two more times- threw the fourth match. Tea smiled happily, and the white haired man rolled his eyes again. When she skipped out to tell the others, Ryou smiled and leaned forward. "That was nice of you."

"Don't know what you mean."

"Course you don't." the smaller boy kissed his cheek, and leaned back to snuggle into the couch. Bakura smiled slightly when the teen closed his eyes.

Marik and Malik watched from the kitchen, both grinning. "Phase two?"

"Phase two." the yami agreed.

**Hikari: **Did you like? I worked really hard to make the tendershipping scenes, and yami worked hard on the bronze-

**Yami: **No, I didn't. There wasn't much to work on this chapter.

**Hikari: -.-' **She's just shy. Anyways, I wanted it to be longer this time. Oh, and check out Yami's tendershipping videos. Cause apparently she does those. BinkyBoysGirl on youtube

**Yami: **I did those for you, ya brat. Anyways, read and review. Oh, and Ryou's humming the Hebrew part of the song 'When You Believe'


	3. Bleeding Love

Malik set his elbow on the table, chin in his hand. He watched the tomb robber and pharaoh argiung; going for each other's throats, yet again. Marik was cheering Bakura on with a sick fascination, and Ryou looked horrified. "Yami, wait, please? He'll banish- Yami, put that knife down!" he yelled, covering his chocolate eyes with the sleeve of his pale blue hoodie. Malik turned his head away to stare out of the window, sighing.

It was Spring already, it seemed everyone had developed a bit of cabin fever while Winter had kept them in his grip; keeping them all locked inside houses together. They couldn't wait for something fun to come up- though they'd shot down Kaiba's new tournament idea.

Really, everytime that happened, they had to save the world.

He heard a sickening sound, and Marik gasp, and slowly turned back to look at Bakura and Atem. He saw no blood on either of the two, but Bakura looked as though he was going to kill himself. When he glanced at Ryou, he immediately saw why.

While attempting to keep Bakura from hurting Atem, Ryou had held his arm out to placate the older whitenett. Unfortunately for him, he'd done it right when Bakura had gone to strike the two toned prince. His left arm was sliced from his wrist to half way up his forearm. The albino looked away from the injury, while Bakura and the Pharaoh pushed him into a seat. Malik stood up, pushing the sleeves of his lilac hoodie up.

"Why would you do-"

"Something so fucking stupid! I mean, I-"

"Could've stabbed you in the heart!" the two were taking turns scolding Ryou as the Egyptian Hikari slowly cleaned the wound.

"At least it's a clean cut, with a clean knife." Malik told the albino, ignoring the two yamis. Ryou nodded, offering a shakey smile. "Though, there is kinda a lot of blood…" They both blinked when a glass of grape jucie appeared to be floating between their faces. They looked up to see Marik had filled a glass up with it, silently. How he'd managed it with Ryou's squeaky fridge? Noone knew.

"I hear you're supposed to have sugar or something after blood loss. I swear it's not poisoned. I actually like you, White Kitty." Marik sing songed. Malik smiled softly at his yami, before reaching into a drawer and pulling out gauze.

"Uh, th-thank you, Marik-san."

"Just Marik, hikari-shiro." He patted the boy's fluffy hair,b efore turning to shake his head at the other two yamis. Both were elaning on counters opposite each other, and Atem looked guilty. Bakura… looked like Bakura. He was watching the Ishtar's, and his hikari, with a spark of jealousy in his eyes.

How come he was never aloud to take care of his Ryou?

That's right; _his _Ryou.

He sighed, blowing a wayward strand of hair away from his face. He watched as Malik carefully wrapped part of Ryou's wrist, then the rest of his forearm. Marik was glaring at him, and Bakura forced himself to look away. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his over sized hoodie.

He scowled; why the hell ahd they even gotten the same hoodies? Oh right, the hikaris had begged… Ryou had gotten blue, Malik had gotten lilac. Bakura's was black, and Marik's a darker purple. All were over sized- much to Ryou's disappointment.

Least they were comfortable.

He glanced back to find Marik had stopped glaring, and Ryou was all taped up. He was drinking the grape juice, like a good little boy. Bakura stifled a chuckle at that. He pulled his hand out of his pocket to plug his black ear bud into his ear, and slide the iPod in the jacket to life.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep, just to dream of you_

_And wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

"Kura?" he looked down to find Ryou looking up at him. He forced himself to look annoyed, yet the slightest bit apologetic. "Can you reach the muffin box?" he pointed behind the whitenette, where a box of double filled chocolate muffins sat innocently.

"Nieh." He reached behind his head, and pulled the box down. He reached in, cursing mentally when he felt it was the last one. He handed it to Ryou, tossing the box carelessly in the trash. Ryou frowned, offering it up.

"I know you wanted the last-"

"Forget it, Hikari. Just take the damn muffin." The younger albino looked hesitant, until his darker half growled.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryou smiled to himself, going back to Malik. Atem and Marik watched the tomb robber, smirking. He scowled, wishing his fear tactics worked on the other yamis. It worked on Mirana, on occasion. (**Hikari: **In case you don't see the connection, these are the Ocs :) Mirana is Yami's.)

"That was-"

"Pharaoh, I will skin Yugi and leave him in your bed." The two toned prince growled, amusing the albino. Marik leaned forward, pupiless eyes searching crimson.

"At least he can get his Hikari into bed."

"Look who's talking," Bakura shot back, trying to tame his temper. Marik smirked.

"Hikari climbs into my bed, when he can't sleep, or when it's cold. He's a cuddler."

"That's nice. Have you got into his pants?" Atem rolled his eyes at the childishness of it all.

"Will you two grow up? You, Touzoku, are over five millenia. Marik… Just, just grow up…" he waved his hand.

"Hey, I'm seventeen! I'm aloud to act like a kid."

"Technically," they looked at Malik, who was smiling slightly. "You're even younger than that." (**Yami: **I'm not sure exactly how old Malik was when he received the ritual, so I'm just gonna go with he was eight when it happened.) "You're about nine."

"See? I'm technically a kid!" Marik stuck his tongue out, snickering.

"Immature."

"Like you're any better?"

"Shut up, Pharaoh!"

"Not this again," Ryou sighed dramatically, letting his head fall into his hand. He watched the four, smiling to himself.

Just another intriguing day in his house.


End file.
